Twistory
by Looney94
Summary: STORY MOVED TO MY NEW ACCUNT AND REWRITEN COUSE IT SUCKED, CANT BELIVE MY SPELLINGGRAMMAR WAS SO BAD NEW NAME : SUMMER 97.


Twistory..

**A/N:**** DH SPOILER WARNING!! Ok, so in this the final battle where during summer break. And Dombledore is NOT dead, Pree DH, DH and HBP disagreed. HPGW JPLE RWHG SBLL(?) pairings. Sorry about the bad spelling, Im from Norway (NEWER move to Norway, Its BORING!!) **

"Lumos" James wispered, ligtning up the marouders map for a second time.

"Oh, this is just silly, James, why don´t we go back to bed?" Remus asked

"I saw something in the astronomy-tower, I swear!" James told him

"I agree with Moony, Prongs. Where done with Snivellus´ new hair-do, so lets get out of here before we get cought!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, It´s the first lessons tomorow, We don´t wanna sleep in class" Remus said

"Hwo are the "We" your talking abaut Mooney? Anyway, Come on Prongs.."

"No, there it is again, There is someone there! " James said "No way, It´s Evans!".

"No Way!" Sirius said, ripping the map out of james´ hands and searching it "It Is!" He said shoced.

"No way!" Remus said

"Lets see what shes up to!" Sirius sugested

And then they walked all the way to the astronomy-tower, and paused outside the astronomy-tower-door

"hush" James hushed them "Listen... shes crying." he wispered

"Wander whats wrong." Sirius wispered back

"why don´t you go find it out, James?" Remus wispered

James looked slightly green, but nodded, and went too to open the door, but stoped himself "If it craps" he wispered "I´ll say, erm... Lava-lamp, and you just happen to walk inn, alright?"

"Alright." Remus wispered

"Good luck." Sirius wispered as James opend the door, and steped inside.

Lily looked up when James entered. She was siting on the floor, her eyes slightly red, a tear falling from her sheak, down to her lap. "Oh, its you!" she said. "Are you crying, Lily?" He asked symphatetacly "No, no I´m fine I just I.." she said, but her woise broke on the middle, and she broke into fresh tars. James sat down at the floor beside her "Lily, whats wrong?"He asked, his woise still symphatetic. She looked doughtfully at him, Was James Potter actualy acting like a normal person? But then, she found herself speaking.

"I´s my dog" she said in a low woise. "She dyed a couple of days ago.."

James puthis hand around her shoulder, stroking her long, read hair with his other hand "That´s terrable, Lily." He wispered in her ear "I didn´t know you even had a dog, How old was he?"

"She." Lily corected him "She was one and an half year old, Her name was Toffie." She said, tears filling her eyes again. She rested her head on his sholder.

"You know, Potter, Your actualy not that bad." She wispered "I mean as a friend!" She added hastely, seeing the look on his face"

"You keep telling yourself that, darling." James told her.

She laughed. It was so easy to laugh. They sat on the floor, laughing together, Then James said "Err, Lily, Has there always been a door leading out in thin air in the astronomy-tower?" "Er, No, Wh-" Lily began. then she saw it to. "Lets open it!" James said "I don´t know" Lily said "It might be dangerus." "Come on, Lily-flower, If its bad, We can just close the door, right." James said, Reashuringly. They opend the door. "HOLLY ... LAVA-LAMP!!" James screamed, as they where almost blinded by shining bright light. Sirius and Remus entered the room.

"oh, are y-" Remus started his re-hursed sentence

"WHAT´S GOING ON??" Sirius screamed

"We where jus sitting here, talking, and then this door just apared!" lily said, a bitt loudly over all the screaming.

"Should we enter?" Sirius asked

"No! It could be dangerus!" Lily said

At thet presise moment they where dragged towards the door by an invisable forse. They felt themself spinning faster and faster, and land painfully on the floor. There where sunlight outside the windows now, The door they´de came through nowhere to be seen.

"What happend?" Sirius asked.

"I don´t know!" James said.

"Well, we better find out" Lily said

And hey satrted walking downstairs, through Hogwarts. They where down on 6th floor when they meet an hook-nosed, greasy-heard, sour-looking man walking towards them.

"Nice, he might know whats going on." Remus said

"Sorry, bu-" James began, but was overpowerd by the mans bellow.

"MR. POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOUR SUPOSED TO BE IN CLASS!!!"

"Ooo-key, sorry.." Sirius said, draging the ooo.

"SorrysirwejustwasintheastronomytowerandthenthisdoorapairedandweopenditandwestartedspinningandthenwelanbdedhereanddontrealyknowwhatsgoingonbecourseitwherenightwenweleftandnowitsdayandIthinkyoumightbeaproffesorbitIdontknowyournameandthatjustcantbebecourseiknowalltheproffesorssoIthinkwemightbeinsomethorenschoolbutwecantbecouseyoucanjamesnameand-"

(Translated that´ll be: Sorry sir we just was in the astronomy-tower and then this door apaired and we opend it and we started spinning and then we landed here and dont realy know what´s going on becourse it where night when we left and now its day and I think you might be a proffesor but I dont know your name and that just cant be becourse I know all the proffesors so I think we might be in some thoren school but we cant becouse you can james´ name and-) Lily said very fast as though afraid being interupted.

The man didn´t look like any of this information had sunk in at all.

"Who are you anyway?"Sirius asked

"very funny mr..., er, who are you?"

"Black, Sirius Black" Sirius said

"Yes, yes, very funny, and I can asume that you.." He pointed a finger at James "..Are James Potter, and you.." He turned at remus "..Is Remus Lupin, and then you.." he turned to Lily "Are Lily Potter, er, Evans, Er Potter-Evans, Evans-Potter, Pevans-Eotter or whatever it is.."

"Lily Evans" Lily said, "Why would I be Potter?"

"You. I. Are You Serious?" He said confused

"No! Hes Sirius, SHE´s Lily, Im James and hes Remus" James said pointing at Sirius, Lily, himself and Remus.

The bell rang. They listend to the summing noise of students talking eagerly under them.

Three woises moved closer to them, clearly the owners where to

"look into your soal, you will find your iner eye, look deaper everyone, It´s in there, OH NOOO, Its the GRIM, where all going to DYE. You will newer resh the age of 18 young man, poor little thing you are, I loked Into my cristalball last night and i saw DEATH, yes, DEATH. Look at your horoskope, The combination of merkury and Venus is very unfortunant, yes VERY unfortunant indeed, it means DEATH, where all going to DYEE!!" A mans woise sais, making his woise high-pitced "I mean, even after Voldemort stuffed in she ceeps babling as if Hogwarts where to be atacked by him at any moment.."

"well, the "You will newer reach the age of 18" would have been a little more conwinsing if she haden´t said the same about 14, 15, 16 AND 17" An other man said

"Cant wee PLEASE go to the library? Where got our history of magic-NETWs next week you know" a womens wouse said. "Give it a rest, Hermione, You won´t dye if you don´t get an O in everything you know." The first man said. "Yeah, give it a rest Herm-" The other man said, But stoped quickly when The Greasy-heard man jumped around and bellowd

"POTTER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?" he bellowed "Er, walking.." the second mans woise said "Not against the rools, is it?"

"BUT YOU CAN´T BE THERE, YOU WHERE OVER THERE!!" he bellowed and jumped around again, then gave a large scream and droped to the floor, fainted.

"Wow, what happend to him?" The second man said, then met the James eyes, and froze.

The boy in front of him was an exsact copy of himself. The only differens was the eyes, The boy in front og him had deep green eyes. Lilys eyes.

"Err, james? Why has someone copyed you?" Sirius said "I mean, if it was me I´d understand, but, YOU?!"

"Eat a sock, Padfood." James said. "Hi, im James Potter, thats Lily, Hes Remus, and the slimy ball over there is Sirius. Who are you?"

"I´m Harry Potter, That´s Ron, and shes Hermione." The second man, Harry, said.

James froze "Potter?" he said. Harry nodded.

"wait a second." Remus said "Wich year is this?"

**A/N ****(Mysterius backgroundsound "Dum-dum-dum-dum-duuum") Yeah, I know, short chapter. The next one will be longer, promicee looking inocent and sweet..**


End file.
